


オクトーバーの亡霊_１「リカルダ」

by Yaz (Yaz000)



Series: オクトーバーの亡霊 [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Bottom Dick Grayson, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Drama, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Top Wally West
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaz000/pseuds/Yaz
Summary: Wally and Dick have feelings for each other but they don’t know and both of them thought “he must be want to fell in love with someone nice girl”at Halloween, Dick disguise as girl. it’s only for joke and wanted to suprise wally. but Wally fall in love with her (because she resembles him) without realizing that it’s Dick. Wally thought he had to give up Dick and start a new love.Dick was at a loss, but decided to continue playing the girl, thinking that she would be loved by Wally.Dick keeps lying without telling Wally to feelings, but this relationship cannot be continued forever….--ウォーリーとディックは互いに両想いだとは知らず、二人ともが「アイツはきっと誰か素敵な女の子と結ばれたいに違いない」と考えていた。10月のある日、ウォーリーの高校のハロウィンパーティーで、ディックはウォーリーを驚かせる盛大な悪戯として、女の子に「仮装」する。一夜限りの冗談のつもりが、 ウォーリーは彼女がディックだと気付かず「ディック似の女の子」だと思い込み本気で恋をしてしまう。ウォーリーは、長年片思いしたディックを諦めて新しい恋に踏み出そうとしている最中だった…。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Series: オクトーバーの亡霊 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810495
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ハロウィンから始まるYJウォリディクのなんやかんや。  
> 元気にスタートしてどんどんマズい方向に行くけどハピエンになるはずです。
> 
> ※ウォリ(→→→)→ (←←←←←)ディク くらいのウォリディク。  
> ※アニメYJの設定、キャラベースだけど「俺アース /シーズン俺」です  
> ※捏造設定いっぱい  
> ※女装もの

[POV : Wally]

嗚呼、恋多き我が人生……

いわゆる思春期ってやつならでは。多少の惚れっぽさは自覚していたものの、最近の本命はもっぱら1人だった。しかし俺、ウォーリー・ウェストは、先のハロウィンパーティーで麗しき乙女に出会ってしまったのだ。

彼女の名前は「リカルダ」。俺の高校のハロウィンパーティーに遊びに来たのは彼女の従兄弟が俺と同じ学校だかららしく、彼女自身はゴッサムアカデミーの生徒だという。

リカルダ…なんて軽やかで美しく知的な響きの名前なんだ…。今思えば、出会って開口一番に褒めるべきだったかも知れない。なにせ彼女と俺は直ぐに打ち解け、彼女はフラッシュの閃光の如くあっという間に俺を夢中にさせた。  
白い肌に映えるしっとりしたミディアムストレートのブルネット(黒髪)に、切れ長の流麗な目元。空を映すような綺麗な青い瞳はブルネットと相まってハッとする程綺麗だ。その容姿の美しさだけじゃなく、まるで俺の好みや俺自身のキャラ・会話のテンポを分かっているかのような、気の利いていて絶妙な返し。初めて会ったけれど、この子と俺はめちゃくちゃ気が合う！これは確信だ。こんなに可愛い子と楽しい会話が続いて俺は夢見心地、彼女への好感度は上がるばっかりだった。しかも、パーティーの最中にあるダンスで一緒に踊るはずだった従兄弟は急用で来れなくなったという一大チャンス。運気は完全に俺に向いていたと言うしかない。そして俺は……スマートに、彼女をお誘いし、エスコートしたのだ。

「よ、良かったら、さ……俺とか！空いてるんだけど、その、一緒に踊らね？…っあ、いや、踊りませんか？」

スマートに、は少々言い過ぎかな。訂正。多少緊張しつつも、とにかく俺はお誘いしたのだ。

「ええ、喜んで。1人になっちゃう所だったから嬉しい」

そして彼女の答えは「YES」！そう、しかも「喜んで」！俺は完全に浮かれていた。彼女の細い指、小さな手を取り、見様見真似のステップを踏んだがまぁこれまた浮かれちまってあんまりよく覚えていない。途中でリズムを外したかも知れない。それでも彼女は楽しそうに笑って…俺はただただ、彼女に釘付けだったーーーー。

* * *

「……と、そういうワケでさ。で その後の大失態が彼女の連絡先を聞き忘れたこと！！っあ゛〜〜〜〜俺とした事が！！マジで！！浮かれ過ぎだっつの！あーーー！なんっで連絡先！！聞かなかったんだ！！！くそ！！！」  
「馬鹿だねぇ……」  
ダン！と自分の膝を拳で叩く俺を横目に、涼しい顔してロビンがスポーツ飲料をストローですする。ここはマウントジャスティス。俺達はトレーニングの休憩中。

「なぁっ！だから一生のお願い…こんな出会いはマジでもう無さそうなんだって……だからさっ！」  
頭上で手を合わせ、ロビンに向けて頼み込みのポーズ。おまけに床にも膝をついて、俺は言い放った。  
「リカルダちゃんがどの辺に住んでるか、どうすればまた会えるか調べてくれ……お前なら出来るだろ…！」  
我ながら酷い頼みだとは思うしそんな事分かり切ってる。  
「あっははは、えらく必死だね！ていうか、犯罪じゃない、それ」  
その通りである。  
「だって…！！」  
俺はそのまま口走りそうになったが、すんでの所で踏み止まって、ロビンを引き寄せ耳うちした。  
「…お前が同じ学校なのに彼女を知らないって言うから…！もうこれくらいしか方法無いだろ！？」  
そう、バットマンのサイドキックであるロビンこと彼、ディック・グレイソンも…実はゴッサムアカデミーに通っている。しかしロビンではない時の彼の素性も、在学先も、それを知る人物は俺を含めても数少ない。極秘の情報だ。

「だってヒントも無いし…。学年も聞かなかったんでしょ？何話してたの？？あの学校はひと学年でも生徒数が凄く多いマンモス校なんだ、卒業まで知り合わない子の方が多いのにさ」  
呆れた口調でロビンに諭され、痛い所を突かれた俺は情け無くて肩を落とした。  
「学年……聞かなかったのは俺が悪い、けどさぁ……。多分10年？いや、11年生かな…、いやでも、う〜〜ん…俺より結構下に見えたし……」  
「まぁまぁ、本当に"運命の乙女"ならさ、また何処かで会えるよ。僕もそれとなく校内見とくし。ま、あんまり期待しないで欲しいけど」  
「えっ！じゃあ調べてくんねぇの……」  
「だから、それはやらないって。まったく……ヒーローが聞いて呆れるよ」  
「はぁ……」

リカルダちゃん……また会えるだろうか…。いつになく素っ気ない気がするロビンは、ブラックキャナリーに呼ばれてさっさと向こうへ行ってしまった。俺たち親友だろ…？俺はウジウジした気持ちになった。

『つーか……似てたんだよな…』

彼女は。リカルダちゃんはどこか、アイツに似ていた。相手は女の子なのに、変だと思うかも知れないけど。  
ブラックキャナリーの戦闘演習を受けて跳ね回るロビンをぼんやり眺めながら、リカルダちゃんの面影を思い出していた。サラサラとしたブルネットの髪とか、俺より低い背丈とか、白い肌とか目元とか……あんな感じ。そう、俺の好きな感じ。

彼女はどっかお前に似てる、だから好きになっちゃったのかも。これはアイツに彼女の話をした時、唯一彼女を表す印象として挙げなかった事だ。

正直言って俺はロビンの事が好きだ。  
だった、じゃない。今も現在進行形で好きなんだ。  
でも諦めようとしてる。

先に述べた俺の本命は、かれこれ3年くらいお前1人。好きだって自覚する前も含めたらもっと長いのかも知れない。とにかく今のチームが出来るよりもずっと前から、好きだった。  
サイドキック同士として知り合って、お互いに良き友・良きライバルとして切磋琢磨して来た。馬鹿やって大人達にこっぴどく怒られた事もあるし、2人だけでマジでピンチの状況に陥った事もある。お前が大怪我して、失うかもって思った時死ぬ程肝が冷えて、でも同時に絶対守んなきゃいけないって闘志が湧いて有り得ない程速く動けたり、逆に俺が助けられた事も何度もあった。お前がマスクを取って、俺にだけ本当の名前と、家族のことや心の内を打ち明けてくれた日の事も忘れない。大好きな友達、大切な相棒、そこに「好きな人」という想いが加わるまではそうかからなかった。一緒に過ごせば過ごす程、お前に惹かれていったから。

俺は臆病者だ。  
ノリ良いフリして、そのわりに肝心なとこで度胸が無い。俺の気持ちなんか伝えて、今の関係が変な風になる方がよっぽど嫌だった。俺たちは一緒に居過ぎた。近くに居過ぎて返って言えない事もある。言っちまって玉砕すりゃその方が楽かもって思った事もあった。でもそれって俺のエゴじゃないか？俺がスッキリしてもアイツは気にするかも知れない。ロビンは……ディックは優しい奴なんだ。だから極力バレないようにしていた。  
俺が男を好きになったのは初めてだったから、俺が実はゲイだったのか、それともアイツに対する想いが例外でバイなのか、それは分からない。だけどアイツがヘテロだって事は分かっていた。女の子大好きだし。俺より子供のくせして大した女タラシだと思う事もある。顔が出てたって出てなくたって関係無く、結局モテるやつはモテるんだ。何かと女の子が寄って来て、囲まれてまんざらでも無さそうにしてるアイツを何度見た事か。俺とアイツが一緒に居ても、女の子は吸い寄せられるようにアイツの方へ行く。そんな時アイツは、ちらりと俺を見やって「悪いね、ウォーリー」とウィンクして、女の子をひとり占めしてしまう事に対して謝るのだった。俺は「クッソ〜〜！」というポーズをして見せる。これはお約束的定番。でも俺が、女の子を惹き寄せるアイツに対してじゃなく、アイツを囲んでしまう女の子達の方に対して悔しがってるなんてアイツは知らないんだ。

そんで俺は、勝率が低そうで至極困難そうな道に挑戦する事無く、舞い込んだ出会いという楽な方へと今逃げようとしている。  
お前以外に胸が高鳴った事に勝手に罪悪感を覚えたりもしたけど、彼女がお前に似ていたからそれもなんだか中和されて。嗚呼、俺ってお前以外も好きになれんのかとか、こんがらがって俺を悩ませたセクシャリティについてもう考えなくて良いのかとか、無駄に困難な道を歩まずに済むなら良かったなんて考えて、どこかで安堵した。  
やっぱり俺は臆病者だ。


	2. Chapter 2

連絡先の交換もしておらず、ロビンの協力も得られず、もはや再び会うのは絶望的かと思われた彼女だったが…なんとチャンスは程なくして訪れた。俺がよく行くドーナッツショップのイートイン席でおやつを食べていた時、彼女が店にやって来たのだ！俺はレジの列に並ぶ彼女の所へ急いで駆け付けた。

「ねぇ！…っあの、リカルダだろ？久しぶり！俺、ウォーリーなんだけど、覚えてる？」  
「あれっ？ウォーリー！こんにちは。ついこないだだもん、勿論覚えてるよ」  
「へへ、そっか！良かった！奇遇だねセントラルシティで会うなんてさ…！よく来るの？この店」  
彼女が覚えていてくれて素直に嬉しい。俺は照れ隠しに他の話題を振った。  
「ううん、今日はたまたま…」  
「あっ良かったらさ！俺そこに席取ってるんだけど、一緒にどう？」  
「あ〜…実は今日、従兄弟の家に行く事にしていて…お土産にドーナッツを買おうと思ってここに寄ったの。でもちょっとの間なら、お茶できるよ」  
「よっしゃ！じゃあ決まり。俺はあっちの窓際の席に居るから！」  
「うん、レジが済んだら行くね」

* * *

小一時間ほど会話できただろうか。彼女はゴッサムアカデミーの10年生らしい。(今度こそ聞いたぞ！)そして、念願の連絡先も交換した。用があってゴッサムアカデミーの近くに行く事がもしあったら(本当はそんな事ほぼ無いけど)学校に寄っても良いか聞くと、「来ても私には会えないの、ゴメンね」と言った。わけを聞くと、彼女はゴッサムアカデミーの生徒ではあるものの殆ど通っていないという事だった。新体操の部門でスポーツ選手を目指しているとかで、その練習や大会出場、海外へのトレーニング遠征などの都合を優先すると通学が難しいらしい。そのため通信制の枠で授業を受けているんだそうだ。ゴッサムアカデミーに通信枠があったとは初めて知ったぜ…。

「ワオ……君って超クールだな…。新体操の選手かぁ、君が演技をしたらさぞ、綺麗なんだろうなぁ…」  
想像して思わずウットリとしてしまった。彼女は「夢見すぎ」なんて言いながらおかしそうに笑う。プロのスポーツ選手を目指しているなんて凄い事なのに、気取らない、そんな所も好きだ…と思った。

彼女を店の外まで送り、途中で向かう方向が分かれたのでそこでサヨナラした。また彼女と話せた事が嬉しくて(しかも今回は連絡先もゲットできた！)超速で走り出したい気持ちもあったが、今の浮かれ調子で走ったら何処かに激突しそうだ。俺は楽しさの余韻に浸りながら、皆と同じスピードで歩く事にした。


	3. Chapter 3

[POV : Dick]

「ロビン！集中して。気が散ってるわよ」  
「わかって、るって！……ッうゎ！」  
ブラックキャナリーに足払いされて僕は見事に床にひっくり返った。打ち付けた背中が痛むけど、直ぐに起き上がって構える。  
「どうしたの今日は。気が立ってるわね」  
立ち上がった僕に再び攻撃を仕掛けながら、ブラックキャナリーが尋ねてきた。僕はなるべく顔色を変えないようにして「何でもないよ」と応えるだけだった。

僕は苛立っていた。  
その元凶は僕にあるにも関わらず、だ。

マウントジャスティスから一度帰宅し、夜警に備えて準備をしていたさなか。サブ端末として持っているスマートフォンが震え、メッセージの受信を知らせた。端末の画面を見れば送り主は親友のウォーリーから。律儀に毎日、朝・昼・夜。他愛もない会話の中に見え隠れする好意、そしてこっちの気を引こうとするメッセージが織り交ぜられている。この端末は僕の物だけど、それらは僕に宛ててじゃない。「彼女」宛てだった。

* * *

時間を先月のハロウィンまで戻そう。  
あれはウォーリーの学校であったハロウィンパーティーに遊びに行った時のことだ。事の発端は、そこでのちょっとした悪戯。僕の「ハロウィン仮装」にあった。

僕はというと単純に、親友を驚かせるつもりだった。クラブ風の照明になった暗がりの中なら、仮装しているのが僕だと一発ではバレないだろう。悪戯のネタバラシはどのタイミングが良いだろうか、親友が驚いて「やられた！」と言う所まで一連を想像して、既に笑いが込み上げてくる。僕は「変声器を着ける」なんてちょっと手の込んだ事までして、女子学生に「仮装」したのだ。  
この格好で近付いたらウォーリーはどんな反応をするか？きっと女の子だと思ってキザに振る舞って、途中で僕だと分かれば出し抜かれたと赤面し、文句を垂れながら僕を小突くだろう。  
そんな想像をしていたんだ。

実際のウォーリーはというと、まず全くキザったらしくは無くて。  
僕が一緒に居る時に見るような少々やり過ぎな空回りアプローチじゃなく、等身大の彼らしいアプローチで接して来たのだ。僕だと全然気付かない所は「騙され易いなぁ」と言う他ないけど、これは珍しいパターンだと思った僕はもう少し引き延ばして「彼女」を演じる事にした。僕が扮する女の子の名前は「リカルダ」。リチャードの女性形だから名乗れば流石にピンと来るかと思ったけど、なんと気付かれる事なく自己紹介が終わってしまった。

僕が居ない所で「のびのびと」女の子と接するウォーリーを見るのは新鮮だった。というのも僕は本能的に、彼に寄り付きそうな女の子を自分自身に引き寄せる事で彼の周りから遠ざけている自覚があった。それはもちろん僕のエゴで。  
女の子に色目を使うウォーリーを見るのは面白くないから/そもそもウォーリーが他の誰かと「良い雰囲気」になっていると心がザワザワするから/彼から目を逸らさせないと、彼が魅力的だと皆が気付いてしまうから。  
いつも馬鹿ばかりやって、気が早くて滑ったりする奴だけど、誰よりも情に熱くて、明るく優しく楽しい奴で、傍に居るとあったかくて、嘘が付けない馬鹿正直で、いつも真っ直ぐで、一所懸命で必死で、カッコつけの癖に大体カッコ悪くて、でも誰かを想って行動する時は滅茶苦茶カッコ良くて……。  
そんな彼の、沢山の魅力に気付いてるのは僕だけで十分だとすら思ってしまう。僕は……ウォーリーの事が好きだ。でも伝えられないなら。  
せめて、誰かに夢中になったりしないでずっとずっと僕だけの傍に居て欲しかった。  
僕は打算的で卑怯な奴だ。

「リカルダ」に接する態度を見て、やっぱり女の子が好きなんだなぁと遠く他人事のように思った。自分で仕掛けたのに、変な感じ。僕が君に寄り付く女の子を払っていなけりゃ、こんな風にアプローチするんだね。浮かれちゃって、初めて会った子なのにもう「好き」って顔しちゃって。  
僕は何をやってるんだか。こんなハズじゃなかったのに、正直面白くなくて、もう辞めたかった。心はささくれるし、僕だと気付かない事にも勝手にイライラする。けれど、今ネタバラシしてももう、笑いに変えられるようなビジョンが見えなかった。それどころかウォーリーを傷付けそうな気がした。  
どんな心境であれ、顔に出さずに全く別の感情を「演じる」のは得意だ。ウォーリーには今日を良い思い出にして貰って、このまま去ろう、そんな風に考えてパーティーを過ごした。


	4. Chapter 4

後日、パーティーで出会った「リカルダ」に対して、たいそうお熱なウォーリーの話を聞いて、僕はゲンナリしていた。僕は別に、ウォーリーの新しい恋を応援したいわけじゃないからだ。半ば投げやりな気持ちで演じ切った「彼女」が、そんなにもウォーリーに刺さるとは思いもしなかった。ゴッサムアカデミーの生徒を調べてくれと言うまでなのだから、結構本気だ。僕は断ったけど、この調子でいくと何とかして自分で調べるかも知れない。もう一度「リカルダ」として会って、こっ酷く振るなり何なりする必要があると思った。

そして11月初旬のある日、僕こと「リカルダ」は、偶然を装ってウォーリーがよく行くドーナッツショップに訪れた。そこでわりと最悪な女の子を演じて、ウォーリーを振る！これで一件落着、話は簡単！なはずだった。

けれど、そうはいかなかった。

『俺さ、君みたいな子に会えて嬉しいよ。俺達ってやっぱり凄く気が合うと思うんだ。自然体で居れるっていうか…、この間のハロウィンの時も思ったけど変に肩肘張らなくて良い感じ。こんな子は初めてだ！って正直感動してて……あぁ言い過ぎ？あはは、でも俺の直感が"君とは絶対いい友達になれる！！！"って。だから良かったらまた話したいんだ。君はどう？君さえ良ければ連絡先を……』

そんな風に目を輝かせて、自分の直感を信じてるとまで言う彼を、誰が深く傷付けるような真似が出来るだろうか…。僕には結局、出来なかった。それで、曖昧に笑って「お友達からなら」などと言って連絡先を交換してしまったのだ。

僕は、選択をミスってばかりだった。

けれど同時に思ったのだ。この格好で……この「リカルダ」なら、ウォーリーは僕を好きになってくれるのかも知れないと。そんなの、いつまでも持つ筈が無いと分かっていながらも、ウォーリーから純粋に向けれる好意は気持ちが良かった。そう、サイドキック仲間として隣に居る時の僕に向けられる「親友としての好意」とは別の、恋愛対象に向けるそれだ。僕がウォーリーから欲しかったそれが、この姿でなら手に入る。例え一時的なまやかしでも。

そして冒頭に戻る。  
こんな風に苛立って、訓練でも気が立つぐらいなら、あんな事すべきじゃなかった。マメに連絡を送ってくるウォーリーのメッセージに「彼が好きなのは僕じゃないのに」と思い知らされ打ちのめされながらも、いざ誘いに乗って会えば「好きな子にするように」接せられ、エスコートされる。僕は後日ウォーリーから聞かされる「リカルダ」の話や、彼女が如何に素晴らしいかって話を親友のロビンとして聞きながら、まるで自分が好かれているかのような錯覚にわざと落ちることで、この滅茶苦茶な状況が招くであろう結末から目を逸らしていた。

**Author's Note:**

> Here's are my first Slash fics of Wally/Dick.
> 
> Sometimes people ask me, "Where can I read your fanfics?", so I decided to upload the fanfic that I posted only to the Japanese site to AO3.  
> ( Also I was so shocked about there is no Birdflash fanfics for my mother language at AO3...)
> 
> It's still Japanese language fanfic but... just for archive.  
> If anyone could enjoy this, I'm so happy. :)


End file.
